injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: Vengeance of the Gods
"Heroes Will Fall..." '-Official Tagline of ''Marvel: Vengeance of the Gods' '''Marvel: Vengeance of the Gods' is an upcoming game, developed by BloodDrop Studios and published by Marvel Entertainment, set to release in the September 6, 2013 forr multiple consoles, such as the PS3, Xbox 360, PS4, Xbox One, and the Wii. The game structures itself around a roster of 100+ characters of the Marvel Universe. Each character has a unique playstyle that fits well with the open world that inhabits the game. The player can create and mold their charcter using specific skill trees that each character obtains. The game's rating is still pending.(All names and characters associated with Marvel: Vengeance of the Gods are copyrighted and property of Marvel Comics and Entertainment.) Story The heroes have run out of time. The gods want them punished for their crimes. What are these crimes you may ask? The divines claim that the heroes of our world have been "playing god". "No mortal should possess super strength. No mortal should possess flight," they say. Death is what shall come to the heroes, and even villains, of the Marvel Universe. So what shall they do? The only thing they know how to do. Fight. Playable Characters The cast of Marvel: Vengeance of the Gods ''holsters over a 100 (currentley) unnanounced characters. Over the course of the months leading up to the game's release, the developers at BloodDrop Studios will be releasing characters to the public. All characters announced will be playable and carry their own skill trees. The following is a list of playable characters that have already been confirmed to be in the game: Downloadable Content Characters Open World Locations *'New York City: NYC is the Main Hub of the game. Here you can access multiple missions, side quests, and visit the following areas: **Avengers Mansion: At the Avengers Mansion, you can check up on your personal inventory. You can check the leaderboards for minigames, customize your character's apperance, and even customize vehicles and game tags. **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier: The Helicarrier is a large transportation vehicle built by the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Divison (S.H.I.E.L.D.). This large vessel acts as a second hub. Players can chat and meet up at the Helicarrier. "It acts as a sort of online lobby", says developer Alan Sharpe. The Helicarrier is also a place where you recieve S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions, customize and build Iron Man armors, and buy and sell inventory (such as weapons and loot). * '''Asgard:' '''Asgard is a large open sandbox area in the game. It contains the Bifrost, which is a major fasttravel station that allows you to travel anywhere in the game's universe. Gameplay ''Marvel: Vengeance of the Gods ''is a third-person action RPG. It involves a unique leveling up system centered around the use of skill points and skill trees. The player must invest and upgrade their character to progress and become stronger in the game. The game combines the quick, upgradable combat systems of games such as God of War and Devil May Cry, with a skill tree based character roster featuring over 100 characters from the Marvel Universe. Each character is customizable to the player's prefrence, while still retaining their iconic looks. VotG is an openworld sandbox, with multiple layers and levels that allow for unique methods of navigation and gameplay. Loot Every enemy you defeat his lootable, but the loot you retrieve depends on what character you're playing as. For instance, Iron Man might recieve tech resoureces to build Iron Man Armors, while Thor may recieve Asgardian armor pieces or relics to enhance his fightning. Any loot obtained in the environment can be taken back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier to be sold. There is also an online trading system that allows players to trade and bargain for different items. Loot is essential to the game, as it can buy your character specific upgrades and rewards that can't be purchased via a skill tree. Environmental Interraction VotG tries to be as realistic as possible. Any character can interract with the environment, but each character interracts in different ways. A character with super strength might destroy or throw a car, while a a character with no powers might not be able to do anything but drive in it. Most objects in the environment are interractable, with the exception of open world boundaries and buildings. Online Interraction VotG supports 4 Player Local Co-Op, while it supports unlimited online interraction. Players can choose to play single player and turn off their online access, allowing them to play and roam alone. The world will be equally inhabited with CPUs. The other option, however, will allow them to play online with multiple parties and multiple people. This will allow players to build their own clands and teams, which will be help them battle easily. Teams can also take on non-character specific side missions. Pre-Order Bonuses ''No Pre-Order Bonuses have yet been announced for this game. Downloadable Content Bonuses No Downloadable Content Bonuses have yet been announced for this game. Special Editions No Special Editions have yet been announced for this game. Trivia *Alan Sharpe stated that there are over 100 characters in the game that are playable, but mentioned nothing of DLC. *Alan Sharpe said that the NYC shown in the demo is only about 24% of how big the actual NYC in the game is. *Alan Sharpe also stated that fast travel will be included in the game, but you must have vistited the area already to fast travel to it. Fast travel stations can be found all around the city. He also stated that the Bifrost is a large fast travel station. *This game will include a 4 player co-op drop in drop out style game play, including online play where you can play with friends over the PlayStation Network or Xbox Live. *Alan Sharpe released a statment when someone asked him how all the invincible characters (like Deadpool, for isntance) could be killed in the game. He released a statment saying, "These guys are fighting the army of the gods. The gods have technolgy that can basically incinerate them, even if they are made from adamantium. But our heroes always put up a good fight. It's up to the players to make sure they win." Cast Marvel: Vengeance of the Gods sports a large cast of talented and famous voice actors: *Dee Bradly Baker- Mister Fantastic *Steve Blum- Wolverine *Kimberly Brooks- Ms. Marvel *Grey DeLisle- Black Cat *Idris Elba- Black Panther *J. G. Hertzler- Taskmaster, Crossbones *Nolan North- Deadpool *Adrian Pasdar- Iron Man *Roger Craig Smith- Captain America, Gambit *Tara Strong- (Character not yet revealed) *James Arnold Taylor- Quicksilver *Travis Willingham- Thor : Category:Marvel: VotG Category:RedTitan54 Category:Games